You're Beautiful
by kh3vocaloidfan
Summary: AU /It started out like any other day. Attend school, suffer through all the classes, and hope that no more trouble that is needed occurs in one day. But no, one day it had to be different. That day was the day that changed me in more ways than I could ever imagine. And that day was when I happened to bump into the one and only, Austin Moon./ Rewrite of "Beauty"


**Hello guys! I know I kind of abandoned this story for a **_**long **_**time, but I'm back!**

**I was browsing through my stories and reread "Beauty". There was much I could improve on, so as a project of sorts, I'm going to rewrite this story. Part of the plot might be changed, and the buildup will definitely be slower. Austin and Ally will have the slow "best friends turned into lovers" sort of thing.**

**This story will be longer than originally planned, but hey, if people like it them so be it.**

**Also, don't expect for this to update really frequently, as I'm pretty much swamped with school at the moment.**

* * *

><p>So far, it had been one of those good days. Classes hadn't been especially bad, no unnecessary socializing, and no bullying – so far. That was probably what put me on edge.<p>

The loud trill of the bell signaled the end of school, and I was out of the door before anyone else even stood up from their seats. My logic was to get home as quickly as possible before the bullying even started. But, of course, me being myself, nothing ever goes to plan.

The _taunting_ sounds of high heels clicking and gum smacking became louder. I ducked my head as I walked faster, but a pair of wedges filled my eyesight. A sigh escaped my lips.

Looks like I failed the whole '_stay out of trouble'_ part of my day.

"Hey ugly," the bimbo – oh sorry, _Tilly_, cooed. What kind of name is Tilly anyways?

I looked up and felt the vomit at the back of my throat coming at the sight of her caked face, but I managed to force a square smile on my face.

For as long as I can remember, Tilly has had it out for me. I can't even remember the reason why I was put on her radar, I've just always _was_. It started out pretty harmless. A little hair pulling, some misplacing of my possessions, some rumors. Nothing I couldn't handle. But one day, she decided that wasn't enough. She decided that the only way for me to repent for whatever-the-hell-I-did was to make my high school career a living hell.

"You know _better_ than to get in my way, right?" she said with false empathy. I clenched my jaw.

"_Actually_, I believe you were in _my_ way," I said as I tried to step around them, "So if you'll excuse me-"

A girl from her posse blocked my escape path. Another sigh. Of course I knew running away wouldn't work, but hey, it was worth a shot.

"Oh darling," Tilly said in her squeaky falsetto, "you shouldn't talk to your _generous_ queen like that. After all, I'm not causing too much trouble for you, no?" At my lack of response, she continued. "Oh you poor, poor thing. Did my presence leave you speechless? As to be expected, of course."

"Oh trust me, it has. Don't think I've ever encounter _anything_ as ugly as you."

Tilly's eyebrow twitched. "Watch your words, slut," she warned, again in her annoyingly high voice.

Pffft, if anything, _she _was the slut. It was no secret she had her eyes out for every hot boy on campus. I never got that. Why waste your time on a fling? You could be doing something more productive. Like studying. Okay, never mind I'm rambling now. Where was I? Oh yeah, Tilly.

"Only when you do, tramp," I said with a wink. It was always to get under her skin.

That was when her façade cracked. I could see her eyes burn with anger.

"Why you little piece of-"

"Tilly, hurry up, we're going to be late for our manicures!" Maddi, or at least I think that's what her name was, said. Funny how she said that as she was filing her nails. At this rate, she won't have any nails left to manicure.

Tilly's face twisted into a frown. "You're off the hook for now. Don't think you'll get it easy next time," she said. And as if that wasn't enough harassment, she shoved me to the ground.

Turning on her heel, she walked into the street. Without looking, like an idiot. There were gasps from some of her posse as a familiar hum filled my ears. I had no idea what I was thinking at the moment, but I hoped I could be considered at least a sort of good person after this. I shot my hand out to grab her wrist and yanked her back onto the sidewalk. The car sped past, as if there wasn't an obstacle in the way.

'_The downfall of the queen,' _I thought, _'Back on the streets where she belongs.'_

She landed flat on her butt, looking shell shocked. I could hear her fast breathing and feel her hand quivering. After a few moments, she snapped out of her trance. She glared at the hand still attached to her wrist, and ripped it out of my grasp.

She let out a loud gasp, one that made me flinch. "I'm going to get a bruise! Now I'll have to cover it up with makeup!" Tilly set her eyes on me, "And it's all your fault!"

This time, her hand reached for my wrist. She held on so tight I thought my blood circulation was going to be in _serious_ danger. Then, she twisted my arm with her death grip. I howled in pain. Only after she deemed that she had done enough damage did she let me go. She made her exit as flamboyant as possible, making sure to _look both ways first_.

As I stared at the sky, I asked the heavens why _oh why_ did I have to be a decent person. I chanced a look at my throbbing wrist to see the damage. Damn, that's going to leave a nasty bruise for a while. More sighs.

"The least she could have said was, oh I don't know, _thank you_," I mumbled.

I figured I couldn't lie there forever, so I pushed myself up onto my feet and trudged home. After all, how much more bullying could happen? Actually, maybe I shouldn't jinx that. Knowing my luck, something else could happen. Like _me_ being run over instead.

Oh, how impolite am I? We've already got this far into the story and I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ally Dawson, and I go to Miami High. Yup, this is just a normal day in my pitiful life.

Lost in my thoughts, I accidentally walked into someone. Here I go again with my luck.

I managed to stumble hard enough to fall onto the ground. I muttered some more curses under my breath.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" a male voice asked. I looked up to see a pair of concerned eyes. Really, really, pretty brown eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. Shit, I must have been staring for a while.

I jumped to my feet, feeling my face flush. I gave him a full look over. The boy had, as I observed before, brown eyes and silky blonde hair that flopped just the right way. He seemed to be in the process of taking his bike off the rack until, you know, I bumped into him.

"I'm fine!" I yelped. Considering the strange look he gave me, I probably wasn't very convincing. I wasn't the best liar anyways. "Well, I've got to be going now. Bye!"

I sped walked out of there as fast as I could. I didn't dare look back, but I can guarantee you that he was probably staring. Probably.

Before I knew it, I was home. Breathing a sigh of relief, I stepped inside. Oh home, sweet home. I felt a smile grace my face and I maneuvered through the house. Silently taking off my back pack and shoes, I tip toed into the kitchen until…

"Boo!"

A scream echoed through the house. It was short lived until the girl saw her attacker.

"Allyyy," she whined, playfully hitting my arm. I giggled. Yeah, you heard right, Ally Dawson _giggled._

Well, it's hard not to. This little girl happens to be an angel. My little sister, Angel, to be exact. Honestly, she's the only person who's keeping me sane.

"So, how was your day?" she asked as I wandered into the kitchen to make us snacks.

"Great," I lied. I found if I kept my answers shorter, then it was harder for people to tell that I was lying.

Damn, there wasn't anything that would make a decent snack with. We _really_ needed to go grocery shopping more often.

I turned around and smiled at Angel while I tossed her a breakfast bar. She gave a smile back and I could feel my heart ache. How nice it would be to give carefree smiles like that…

I followed Angel to the couch where we both enjoyed our bars.

She patted the spot next to her, silently asking for me to sit. Not that she needed to anyway. She laid her head on my shoulder as we sat in comfortable silence. I absentmindedly braided and unbraided her long brown hair. She laid a light hand on my wrist as I did so which made me flinch. I don't think she noticed though. Good. She didn't need to worry.

"Hey Ally?" she asked, all of a sudden sounding coy. I paused and cocked an eyebrow at her tone.

"Yeah, Angel?"

"Do you have a boooyfriend?" she asked innocently, with her doe eyes directed at me.

I felt my face heat up. "Well, uh no. I don't. Why?"

"Just wondering," she responded. "… Do you have a girlfriend then?"

I chuckled. "No, I don't have a girlfriend either."

"Does anyone _like_ you, at least? I'd be surprised if no one did," she asked. I raised my eyebrows at that.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked. "Anyways no, I'm too weird. No one would like me."

She batted my hands away from her hair and turned to me with furrowed brows. It was such an alien expression to see on Angel's face that I wondered if I was imagining it.

"But Ally, why not? You're beautiful," she said. I stared at her blankly.

I couldn't help it, I started tearing up. _Never_ did I think those words would be directed at me. I sat there shaking for a bit. Angel looked at me in concern.

"Ally… ?"

I couldn't take it. I threw my arms around Angel and buried my face in her shoulder. If anyone asks, I _absolutely_ did not break down crying in my little sister's arms.

She didn't question my actions at all, bless her soul. She sat there stroking my hair out of my face for however long. I waited until my sobs slowed down to little hiccups until I finally spoke.

"How, exactly, am I beautiful?"

She hummed in though for bit. "Ally, you're very caring. You would help anyone, even if, I don't know, they killed a puppy. You're not afraid to speak your mind. You are very intelligent, like, you know the answers to _everything_." I snorted.

"No I don't, you're just very simple minded," I teased. That earned me a smack.

"Shut up, I'm complimenting you," she warned, "Now, where was I?"

She continued to list off reasons for god knows how long.

"… Point is, beauty is only skin deep. It's what's inside that matters," she said when she finished her speech.

This time I gave her a huge smile. A genuine one. A kind of smile that I haven't done in a long time.


End file.
